marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Masters of Evil.gif Baron Zemo.png|Baron Zemo (former leader)|link=Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010) Kang.png|Kang the Conqueror (former leader)|link=Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-1010) Abomination.png|Abomination (formerly)|link=Emil Blonsky (Earth-1010) Bulldozer.png|Bulldozer (formerly)|link=Henry Camp (Earth-1010) Constrictor.png|Constrictor (formerly)|link=Frank Payne (Earth-1010) Crimson Cowl.png|Crimson Cowl (formerly)|link=Justin Hammer (Earth-1010) Crimson Dynamo.png|Crimson Dynamo (formerly)|link=Anton Vanko (Earth-1010) Doctor Octopus.png|Doctor Octopus (formerly)|link=Otto Octavius (Earth-1010) Enchantress.png|Enchantress (formerly)|link=Amora (Earth-1010) Executioner.png|Executioner (formerly)|link=Skurge (Earth-1010) Fixer.png|Fixer (formerly, deceased)|link=Paul Norbert Ebersol (Earth-1010) Grey Gargoyle.png|Grey Gargoyle (formerly)|link=Paul Pierre Duval (Earth-1010) Moonstone.png|Moonstone (formerly)|link=Karla Sofen (Earth-1010) Piledriver.png|Piledriver (formerly)|link=Brian Calusky (Earth-1010) Thunderball.png|Thunderball (formerly)|link=Eliot Franklin (Earth-1010) Whiplash.png|Whiplash (formerly)|link=Ivan Vanko (Earth-1010) Wrecker.png|Wrecker (formerly)|link=Dirk Garthwaite (Earth-1010) Wonder Man.png|Wonder Man (formerly)|link=Simon Williams (Earth-1010) Aldrich Killian.png|Aldrich Killian (formerly, deceased)|link=Aldrich Killian (Earth-1010) Black Knight (Nathan Garrett).png|Black Knight (formerly, deceased)|link=Nathan Garrett (Earth-1010) Captain America (Joseph McCarthy).png|Captain America (formerly, deceased)|link=Joseph McCarthy (Earth-1010) Iron Monger.png|Iron Monger (formerly, deceased)|link=Obadiah Stane (Earth-1010) Laufey.png|Laufey (formerly, deceased)|link=Laufey (Earth-1010) AbominationPunchHulk.png|Abomination punching Hulk|link=Healing Factor (A!) HulkPunchAbomination.png|Hulk punching Abomination|link=Healing Factor (A!) BannerPymBlonsky.png|Hank Pym and Hulk against Abomination|link=Healing Factor (A!) FixerBaronZemoTheRaft.png|Fixer and Baron Zemo at the Raft|link=Healing Factor (A!) GirlPower.png|Black Widow kicks Enchantress in the face|link=Stings and Bites (A!) SorceryBlasting.png|Enchantress shooting a blast at Black Widow, Wasp and Hank Pym|link=Stings and Bites (A!) WhichWaspisWhasp.png|Two Wasps|link=Stings and Bites (A!) EnchExe.png|Enchantress and Executioner|link=Stings and Bites (A!) ZemoPymvanDyneRomanoffEnchantressExecutionerTheRaft.png|The Avengers captured|link=Stings and Bites (A!) Targeted.png|"Targeted"|link=Targeted (A!) BrokenCharm.png|Thor setting the Avengers free|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BigGuys.png|Hulk vs Abomination|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) UnibeamFocus.png|Iron Man vs Fixer|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) WWIIatTheRaft.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BWCAvsBZ.png|Captain America and Black Widow vs Baron Zemo|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) HHvsA.png|Hawkeye and Hulk vs Abomination|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) TWvsE.png|Thor and Wasp vs Enchantress|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) WelcomeVankos.png|"I hope you don’t let me down."|link=Whiplash (A!) Rooftop Battle.png|"S.H.I.E.L.D. Members, Assemble!"|link=Crimson (A!) DD Stunned.png|Daredevil getting stunned|link=Crimson (A!) Crimson Cowl vs Elektra.png|Elektra gets hurt|link=Crimson (A!) War Never Changes.png|Agent Roger defending Elektra|link=Crimson (A!) E+JvsCC.png|Agent Roger and Elektra vs Crimson Cowl|link=Crimson (A!) IMvsCD.png|Iron Man vs Crimson Dynamo|link=Crimson (A!) TSHvsWC.png|"Have at thee, villain!!!"|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) EvH.png|"Thou had a good trick, witch!"|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) SifSwordThrowEE.png|"I knew it was thee all the time, thou map of woe!"|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) HeimValkvsWC.png|"Go on thine flying horse to the Bifrost and make my sister aware that I am free of the Enchantress’ spell."|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) Surrounded.png|"Thou art overmatched!"|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) I'llNeedThem.png|"I will need them in the future."|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) Wonder Man!.png|Wonder Man is created.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Fake Bankheist.png|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Welcome Simon!.png|Wonder Man is accepted into the Avengers|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Jarred.png|Wonder Man contacting the Avengers.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Magnetizing Stark.png|Fixer magnetizing Iron Man.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Spell Over SHIELD.png|Enchantress casting a spell over Black Widow and Hawkeye.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) BPBombedbyF.png|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) WWIIinAmazonJungle.png|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Fights for Zemo!.png|"Wonder Man fights for Zemo!"|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) They Shall Not Die!.png|"The Avengers shall not die!!!"|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Wondie Punches MoE.png|Wonder Man betrays the Masters of Evil|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) BlownAwaybyAmora.png|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) CastedAway.png|The Masters of Evil teleport away.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) SHIELDVsA&C.png|Elektra, Agent Roger and Agent Sosi Vs Abomination and Constrictor|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) USvsMoon.png|Iron Patriot and Ms. Marvel Vs Moonstone.|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) PhotonBlastvsPhotonBlast.png|Ms. Marvel Vs Moonstone.|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) Splash!.png|Hulk Vs Abomination.|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) UNShowdown.png|UN Headquarters Showdown|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) 2TentaclesDown.png|Elektra cutting down 2 of Doc Ock's tentacles|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) Manual21Gun.png|Agent Roger shooting at Abomination|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) RoughRelationships.png|Thor and Wonder Man vs Executioner|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) NotWithMeFella.png|"That doesn’t work with me, fella."|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) WakandanDodging.png|Black Panther vs Whiplash|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) Whoops!.png|Grey Gargoyle accidentally petrifying the Enchantress|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) TossingCowl.png|Hulk tossing Crimson Cowl away|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) ElectrifiedonaWhip.png|Iron Man vs Whiplash.|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) UndergroundRights.png|Baron Zemo vs Mole Man|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) Mockingbird&ZemovsMoloids.png|Mockingbird and Baron Zemo vs the Moloids|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) MoERosterS1.png|The Masters of Evil|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) IMvsCD,W&CCS1.png|Iron Man vs Crimson Dynamo, Whiplash and Crimson Cowl.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) HvsAS1.png|The Hulk vs the Abomination.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) TvsWCS1.png|Thor vs the Wrecking Crew.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) BWVsES1.png|Black Widow vs Enchantress.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) HvsCS1.png|Hawkeye vs Constrictor.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) HPvsDOS1.png|Hank Pym vs Doc Ock.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) WvsMS1.png|Wasp vs Moonstone.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) BPvsFS1.png|Black Panther vs Fixer.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) WMvsE&GGS1.png|Wonder Man vs Executioner and Grey Gargoyle.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) CAvsBZS1.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) MoEvsHYDRAS1.png|The Masters of Evil vs Viper.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) KangTheConqueror-A!.png|Kang the Conqueror finding Damocles' coordinates Kang'sChair2.png|"This is my payback for last time, Avengers…" KangVsSWORDAgents-Damocles.png|"STAY THERE!" CarolDanversIsInTheBuilding-Damocles.png|"Back to your old outfit, Miss Danvers?" KangVsDanvers-Damocles.png|Kang vs Ms. Marvel A-EMH-Kang.png|"You fight nothing like the Carol Danvers I used to know…" KangFaceEarth-Damocles.jpg|"Face Earth." S1E17-1-.jpg|"If the 21st Century resists, maybe it is time to show them what the dinosaurs went through." BKvBK-TKD.png|Black Knight vs Black Knight ThorVsLaufey-TKD.png|"I AM HERE, LAUFEY!" PepperandWM-TKD.png|"I should’ve remembered this guy’s a Living Fire Block!" CAvCA-TKD.png|"Ok, I’ve had enough!" Kang_weapons_EMH.png|"He’s here!" Kang5.png|Kang KANGVSCAPTAMERICA.png|"A man out of time… Killed by the Master of Time. What an irony!" Kang-PrimeKillsKang-TKD.png|Kang-Prime kills Kang Category:Galleries